Recently, as interests in health increase and obese or overweight population increases due to supernutrition and a lack of exercise, the importance of health care has been emphasized. Accordingly, many people make an effort to maintain their health by themselves or by the help of experts.
Specially, because a waist circumference may be recognized as an indicator of one's health condition, it is important to observe the variation according to time by periodically measuring the waist circumference. A conventional waist belt for measuring the waist circumference uses such a manner that a user checks his waist circumference using a tapeline attached to the inner surface of the belt, or that the user is informed of a change of his waist circumference instead of the dimension of his waist circumference.
However, the manner using the tapeline has such an inconvenience that the user should directly check the scale of the tapeline and remember the measured value. Also, in the manner of informing the user of the increase and decrease of the waist circumference, it is impossible to know the exact waist circumference. Furthermore, this manner has a limitation in its effectiveness because the dimension deviation of the waist circumference may vary according to whether measured before or after a meal, or whether the user changes his pants.